That time so long ago
by Celivy
Summary: My future was tainted because of humans and their selfish desires. Maybe they'd like to know how it feels to have theirs taken away from them. Why am I still here? I haven't the faintest clue, but with that goal in mind, I've managed to become the embodiment of spite. "Before I become more resentful of everything, please attempt to destroy me." OneShot.


**I don't own Pokemon.  
Never had and never will.  
**

* * *

 _I wonder if you remember, 3,000 years ago, that time we were together, a place where nothing grows…_

.~-~-~-~.

Humans. I watched all of the things they've done to this world. They truly are the despicable creatures others make them out to be. The things my pair of orbs have witnessed are events that are not forgivable. They destroyed my home, my friends, and my future. They've taken all they could from me, some being foolish enough to try to use me as a weapon, but all they want is more. Is there anything in this world that could sustain their greed? I guess not. I haven't met a human myself, but those that came to meet me met their end a few minutes after. They've even given me a name, even though they don't know me. They've been meddling with my life constantly, I don't believe I'll receive the tranquility I deserve on this planet as long as they inhabit it.

Maybe they'd like to know how I feel. Maybe they'd like to experience the pain and suffering I went through those nameless years ago. They don't deserve any better, just look at those two legs commanding other species, depriving them of their freedom. Just watch as their everyday squabbles end in injury. They don't deserve mercy, they will see my wrath, and this time, I won't accept their worthless apologies.

I rose into the sky using my crimson coated wings, the sunlight reflecting off of my shiny, grey markings. My icy blue orbs searched out for my latest unfortunate victim, my talons prepared pry the flesh off of every bone in their body.

At the end of our time, a human approached me. In a wasteland of corpses that listened to our two growls and grunts. Although I may be deadly, the human showed no fear as it carefully crawled its way through the mounds of rotten flesh that I rested on. I immediately regretted the decisions I've made as I stared into the depths of the innocent soul that stood before me. I was blinded by my anger, manipulated like a marionette. It wasn't them who caused this, they weren't the truly demonic creatures that I feared. It was I who had become the demon who I loathed for all these years.

The figure slowly staggered closer, raising a tainted blade that was as long as its longest limb. I could see the regret that formed within its orbs as it pointed the tip of its weapon towards me. I could have killed it, but I didn't as I felt my body slowly become heavy, as if it accepted the fate that had bestowed me. Hours passed before I came to accept the situation before me.

"Before I become more resentful of everything, please attempt to destroy me." I slowly muttered as I allowed my head to plummet towards the remains of the world. I heard heavy, creaky steps advance towards me, as the scent of blood and flesh mingled under the crimson moon…

 _I wonder if you remember, 3,000 years ago, that time that was a treasure, a place where no one goes._

* * *

 **Author's note.**

I'm disappointed with this, really. I wanted it to be longer, and I really wanted to dive down into the depths of this character. But for some reason I couldn't bring myself to do so. Maybe it's better this way, but then again... Oh, and the ending… Well, let me just say that I prefer to leave that up to you to interrupt, since there's no fun in me giving you the 'solution', since some things you have to figure out for yourself. Although I did plan an ending, I realized that many people may not take it the correct way, and it's rather difficult to send across the message I wanted to send if I wanted people to accept it, so I omitted it completely. I'm sorry if you do not enjoy this 'style' of open concept, but I find that some things I'm just not ready to come to an end.

 _The Wandering Spirit,_  
 _~Livy_  


* * *

  
 **Change log**

 **2/10/2016:** _Story Published_

 **2/26/2016:** _Multiple grammar mistakes fixed, a few sentences reworded._  
Thank you SpaRkofFiRe for letting me know of this issues I overlooked and it should (hopefully) be fixed now. Every small improvement counts


End file.
